


by morning light

by fleurting



Series: Three Sentence Fics [4]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-04-28 21:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5106719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurting/pseuds/fleurting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Take me away from here, English."</p>
            </blockquote>





	by morning light

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the prompt "road trip" at [rthstewart's three sentence ficathon](http://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/119267).

"Take me away from here, English," Angie groans as yet another customer rudely calls her over. 

Peggy knows she's only joking but she can also tell that she's tired and the thing is Peggy's tired too; she's tired of having to do twice as well as a man in order to be considered even half as good.

So she says, "Okay," a plan to secure a vehicle already beginning to form in her head.


End file.
